


Chiaroscuro

by DmitriDesgoffeUndTaxis



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lust at First Sight, My First Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Explicit, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tasteful Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriDesgoffeUndTaxis/pseuds/DmitriDesgoffeUndTaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fated elevator meeting between Dmitri Desgoffe-und-Taxis and Agatha gets an extended, more interesting cut. Although technically smut, it's not entirely explicit, however, obvious events take place--hence the warning.</p><p>I suppose it is necessary to say it does have much building up to the elevator meeting (the story starts with Dmitri's arrival to TGBH, because I didn't want to just have it centered around sex). I tried to follow the way they acted both in the film and screenplay versions of TGBH leading up to the elevator scene, at which point this story diverges from canonical events and goes off in its own direction.</p><p>Finally, the title: Chiaroscuro, given because obviously it pertains to Boy With Apple (the reason they crossed paths in the first place), as well as being a technique in art which deals with the contrasting effect of light upon shadow (I'll let you take a guess as to who the light and shadow are).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

A long, white limousine slowly made its way across several inches of snow, the thick green forest scenery blending into blurry background as it passed, pulling to a halt in front of a magnum pastel-pink building, which from a great distance gave off the vague appearance of a cake. 

Dmitri, dressed entirely in black, looked on from the right-hand backside of the limousine, his rueful grey eyes pausing upon the falling lily-white droplets of snow which stemmed across the horizon in a tantalizing flurry, gently pressing against the windows of the vehicle, transcending into dewy water droplets upon their fall. 

Once the limousine reached its intended destination, a luxurious hotel known as the Grand Budapest, its humble driver descended from his position at the front of the car, walking over and opening the doors to the rear end of the vehicle. 

Dmitri emerged from the right end of the car, tall and imposing as he was, his wild raven hair rustling gently against a bitter gust of icy wind as pale snow flurries settled upon it. 

His three sisters (Laetizia, Carolina, and Marguerite Desgoffe-und-Taxis) exited from the left-hand side, promptly joining their lanky brother as he proceeded to enter the distinguished establishment. 

The new hotel concierge, a blond man known as M. Chuck, greeted the incoming quartet as they entered the gates of the Grand Hotel, extending a hand in warm greeting towards Dmitri. 

Dmitri coolly shook M. Chuck's hand, entirely uninterested in what the latter had to say, peering around the lobby and taking in the details of his periphery: black Zig-Zag division banners decking every last corner of the hotel's interior, several soldiers congregating around the hotel's minibar, his eyes lastly lingering upon the form of a young blonde girl, who looked to be around seventeen years of age, with a neatly wrapped brown package under her slender arm. 

Dmitri's grey gaze paused upon the girl's form, curious. He looked on as she locked eyes with his, her pale azure gaze blending with his steely grey one as she stood, motionless, for an instant which seemed to transcend eternity. 

Ultimately, the blonde girl whipped around, turning towards the hotel's long, red velvet staircase, the presence of the raven-haired man whose eyes seemed to pierce her very soul with paramount intensity making her decidedly uneasy. 

Dmitri watched as the mystery blonde ascended up the long, precarious steps, his dark brow furrowing in puzzlement as he bore witness to her slender legs' movements. He decided upon following her, wholly intrigued, interrupting M. Chuck in the middle of his diatribe as he made a swift movement in the direction of the same stairs. 

The raven-haired heir ascended up the same red velvet staircase as the blonde, ultimately stumbling upon an elevator. The girl had cloistered herself up therein, indicating her destination to the visibly weary elevator serviceman.

“Hold it!” Dmitri eavesdropped upon the blonde girl's conversation with the serviceman, indicating the same destination as she, his tall, lanky form boarding the elevator. “Six.”

The blonde looked on, frightened, as the lift ascended up the second and third floor. 

Dmitri, in turn, cast a sideways glance in the young girl's direction, quietly noticing every last detail of her appearance: her glowing wheat-gold hair, neatly tied into a soft milkmaid braid, the supple outline of her budding breasts, thinly veiled behind the shabby cotton fabric of her work dress, admiring the slender contour of her torso as it merged with her pale thighs. Ultimately, his steel eyes focused on the blonde's round face, her skin bearing the untouched whiteness of falling snow, save for a large Mexico-shaped birthmark outlining her feline cheek. She looked ahead, frightened, wholly conscious of his hungry gaze. 

After a few moments, Dmitri looked away, somewhat embarrassed. 

Agatha (the young blonde whose name Dmitri did not know) cast a wondering sideways glance in Dmitri's direction, her azure eyes poring over his tall, slim form, focusing on his untamed black hair and sallow skin, ultimately stopping at his dry coral lips. 

The dark heir, sensing she was looking at him, immediately whipped around and stared back at her, the intensity of his black pupils frightening the young girl as she met his gaze, aghast. 

The blonde turned away as soon as she saw his head cocking to her side, a watercolour blush taking over her soft cheeks as she stared into the uniform crimson shade of the elevator's interior. 

Dmitri's long, slender hand reached in Agatha's direction, softly caressing the wafer borders of the brown package she held under her arm. His white fingertips lingered upon the neatly wrapped paper, finding its edge and tearing at it slowly, revealing its interior. 

A small white hand holding a starkly darker oil-paint golden apple emerged from within the confines of the wrapping, astonishing them both. 

“Pretty picture.” Dmitri stonily uttered, his grey eyes never faltering from pausing upon the young girl's form. 

Agatha said nothing in return, simply looking on as the elevator operator announced their arrival upon the sixth floor. 

Neither Agatha nor Dmitri made a single move upon his utterance, remaining static in space as the moments passed, much to the stupefaction of the already tired young employee.

Dmitri, at last, turned to look at Agatha, his iron grey eyes locking her in as he approached. 

Agatha, surprised, relinquished “Boy With Apple” from her hold, the priceless painting falling audibly upon the elevator's floor as Dmitri encroached upon her, hungrily seeking her rosy lips with his own, dry coral ones. 

He pressed himself against her as he forced her into a corner of the bright crimson elevator, kissing her passionately as he groped the elegant outline of her barely present curves, his spidery hand finding its way down Agatha's small breasts, traveling the smooth landscape of her svelte torso. 

The teenage blonde gasped audibly as Dmitri's hand wandered down the downy opening of her Venus mound, extending towards her interior as she slightly parted her rose lips, welcoming his kiss anew. 

She could feel his strong tongue probing her soft one, his dark moustache tickling her upper lip as he pressed on, pushing himself on her with controlled force. 

Dmitri exhaled deeply, his pale finger finding its way into Agatha as he continued to kiss her, feeling the budding throb of his growing engine with every astonished movement she made in response to the physical stimulation he provided, which her clenching body betrayed her as having never before experienced. 

Despite her registered disgust, Dmitri could feel Agatha's thighs instinctively parting in anticipation of what was yet to come, his member growing harder at the flickering thought of making contact with the interior of her skin. 

Once she caved, Dmitri unbuttoned his impeccably ironed black dress pants and subsequent undergarment, revealing his erect engine as she looked away, a watercolour blush conquering the full outline of her young cheeks even as she attempted to distance herself from him. 

He was, after all, the epitome of everything she hated but secretly desired: a strong, imposing man, seemingly gentle as the quiet aching of a violin string, yet having the destructive force of a raging hurricane as he approached her, conjuring a swift rush of fluttering butterflies within the pit of her stomach, a pulsating quiver betwixt her downy legs confounding her further as he lovingly probed her interior. 

Dmitri grazed her lips once more, enjoying the invasion of his long, wet tongue upon the small of her rose-red lips as he inserted himself within her, pressing firmly against her tight walls as he continued to kiss her, his own cheeks flushing scarlet with every deliberate thrusting motion. 

Everything else disappeared into the faded scenery, leaving only the two of them infinitely gazing upon each other, her azure blue eyes, which seemed to him even paler than the sky, entwining with his cold grey ones as he rubbed himself against her. 

Agatha released a single whimper of constrained pain as he properly penetrated her, conjuring a stream of blood as crimson as the walls around them with his every motion, merging himself further inside her. 

He could feel the increasingly faltering barrier of her sacred hymen as he slowly peeled it from within her, clutching her aching form to his chest as he pushed on, exhaling deeply with every disturbed whimper she emitted upon the tense atmosphere. 

Dmitri's hands slid down Agatha's slim legs, which almost naturally wrapped themselves around him as he pumped further into her, salty sweat dripping slowly from his laboured forehead as he worked, his spindly hands pausing upon Agatha's lily-white thighs, enjoying their velvety texture as he proceeded to placate her further, establishing his obvious dominance over the young girl. 

She, in turn, heaved audibly, feeling his probing member progressing further into her pulsating flower, her legs drawing him further in as he continued to thrust, a mixture of pleasure and pain taking over her blushing face as he settled within her, kissing her deeply with an almost poignant desperation. 

Agatha closed her eyes, counting slowly as he ruptured the remnants of her wafer-thin hymen, causing her to wince in pain as he pinned her to his perspiring chest, feeling her break under his pressure. 

Her small white hands ran through Dmitri's unruly hair as he worked himself further, her skinny blonde limbs collecting small dewy drops of sweat as the noble Count catalyzed Agatha's pained transformation from girlhood to womanhood. 

Agatha gave a half-silenced sigh, her body going rigid as she reached the ecstatic pinnacle of orgasm, Dmitri's member throbbing deeply within her.

Dmitri, in turn, felt her quivering around him as he drew a deep breath, his temperature rising to one hundred degrees as he sweltered, his grey eyes widening as he repeatedly rubbed the ready tip of his member against the innermost crevice betwixt her thighs. 

Agatha looked on, her mesmerizing blue eyes enticing and enchanting Dmitri, who despite being more than twice her age, unhesitatingly lay astride and beside her, his simple motions culminating into a complexly resonating orgasm as he felt himself simultaneously live and die inside her. 

Dmitri held her close as he kissed her aching form, feeling a blissful release as his core became eternally sewn with hers in one single swoop of incomparable ecstasy, all else but their two shaking forms entirely ceasing to exist.


End file.
